Secrets, Lies, and Desires
by PolHop
Summary: Penelope was keeping a secret from her team in hopes that her past would stay, just that - in the past. What happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Will the team be able to save her? I own nothing.
1. Surprise

_AN: So I guess I lied… I do have another new story. ~sigh~ I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I can't. No worries my readers. I have updates ready to go for, Regrets, Should've Been Mine, Misconceptions, Stringless, and I am working on It Happened One Summer and the sequel to Stringless (so many stories). My muse has lost her mind. I own nothing..._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Garcia looked at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the afternoon. She was glad Hotch decided to let the team leave early for the weekend. She had so much she needed to get done and she was not thankful for the extra time. She started shutting down her computers and packing everything up to head home.

"Baby Girl, you're comin' with, right?" Her chocolate hunk of a best friend asked as he made his way into her office.

"No can do, Angelfish." She beamed at him; he was such a good-looking male specimen. She could stare at this eye candy _all_ day.

Morgan moved into her office perching himself on the table, giving her a cocked eyebrow, "Why is it that you can never come out with us? At five, if we aren't on a case you hightail it out of here, you cheatin' on me?" he asked, his eyes dancing with joy as he joked with her.

"Now, Handsome, if you were really mine, do you think I would be stupid enough to cheat on…" she pointed her finger up and down his form, "… _that_ body?"

He laughed as he moved off of the table, "Come on, as my best friend, you owe it to me to come hang out with us. Think about it as a work activity. You would still be at work until at least five. So come out for a couple of hours. Have a drink or two. I'll even drive you home." He tried to coax her.

She gave him a slight chuckle; "I bet you would _love_ to drive me home."

"Actually, I would. Seeing as whenever we hang out it's always at my house. After three years I still don't even know where you live, Sweetness." He pouted at her.

"But if I told you where I live, you'd never wanna be anywhere else, my statuesque god of thunder." She cooed.

"Please," he pleaded with her, "just for a little while."

She looked down at her phone to see the time again. She really had until seven before she needed to get home tonight, and she never got to hang out with her own team of superheroes. She wished she did have more time for them.

She decided she might as well take a chance, "Sure, Hot Stuff. I'll come out with you all, but I can't stay late I have something I need to do."

"Why are you so elusive, Baby girl?" He grabbed her hand pulling her into a hug, "One of these days you're gonna have to tell me all your secrets."

"If I told you, then I would have to kill you." She laughed at the oldest joke in the book.

"I'm willing to chance it." He said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"PG! You keep looking down at your phone like your waiting for a call. Live a little. Relax!" Emily said trying to take Garcia's phone from her.

"I just need to make sure I can hear it," she grumbled moving the phone away from Emily's grabby hands. Maybe this was why she avoided going out with the team. She wasn't a fan of drunken people.

"Put the phone on loud and take a drink!" Emily's eyes danced as she looked at her friend pushing yet another drink in front of her. Everyone was glad Garcia went out with them. It was something she never did.

Garcia looked down at the four drinks in front of her. When she made it to the bar, the team was so excited to see her; they all ended up buying her a drink. Thing was, she hadn't touched any of them.

"Drink up, Garcia." Morgan said, in a no nonsense tone, "I already told you. I'm driving you home."

"You don't need to, Morgan. I'm perfectly fine to get home on my own." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just drink up,"

* * *

Penelope looked down at her phone; it now read 6:58 pm. She had to leave, no if's and's or but's about it. She moved to get up when Morgan grabbed her arm, "I'll take you home. After all, you did have a couple of drinks."

"It's no big deal. I'm fine." She replied.

"Yeah, but I had one beer when we got here. You've had two drinks. Don't argue. I can have Reid help me tomorrow. We'll bring by your car, so you don't need to worry." Morgan said, grabbing his jacket and keys.

She knew there was no way he was going to let her leave by herself he was so persistent sometimes. Maybe, if she acted really tired he'd get the hint to just drop her off. "Fine, we need to go now, though."

"Alright, your highness, your chariot awaits."

They said their goodbyes to the group as they made their way to Morgan's SUV. She cautiously looked back at her faithful Caddy, Ester, before turning back to Morgan's vehicle and hopping in.

"I promise, I'll get your car back to you tomorrow, Sweetness." He said, reassuring her not to worry. He'd get Ester back to her safe and sound.

"It's not that, Handsome. I know you will." She said nervously, as she bounced her knee.

"What's got you acting all strange, Pen?" he asked as he put his car into drive.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long week." She lied, "You have to take a right on Robinson, and then a left on McGuire."

"I finally get to see where my Baby Girl lives after all this time," he smiled as he followed her instructions. He always wondered where she lived; he didn't understand why she made such a big deal about anyone knowing.

He had offered to take her home countless times after a long case or if it was late, but she would always insist she was fine to drive home. Well now he had the chance to take her and he wasn't going to pass it up.

"Yeah," she grumbled, looking out the window, "I'm at the condo's at the end of this road on the right."

He nodded his head feeling the tension rise in the car. He didn't get why this was such a big deal? He was just driving her home.

"You can drop me off here," she said pointing to the main entrance.

"Just let me park and I'll walk you up, Baby." He said in a teasing tone, "you can invite me up for coffee."

She gave him a slight laugh, "if I invited you up for coffee, you'd never leave."

"Who said I wanted to ever leave?" he asked eyeing her.

She quickly removed her seatbelt, opening the door and hopping out, "thanks for the ride, Hot Stuff." She said slamming the car door and sprinting to the front of her complex.

He shook his head. That woman frustrated him to the nth degree. It wasn't like he was going to jump her. Although, the idea had crossed his mind quite a few times, especially when they really got going with their flirting. But that's all it was to her- just flirting. He'd casually ask her to go out to dinner with him or the movies but she always seemed too busy for him, making up excuses why she couldn't go. He'd gotten her to come over to his house a couple of times to watch a movie, but she'd bolt right after the movie finished.

He knew she was going to let him into her world; it was just a matter of time. Now that he knew where she lived, he might just show up unannounced one day.

* * *

Garcia scurried up the stairs to her condo. She was now twenty minutes late. She hated being late. Mrs. Watkins was always so nice helping her out, and she hated taking advantage of her. It was bad enough when they had a long case that involved staying late or times when she was forced to go with the team on location. She really needed to have a better plan in place.

She put her key in the door opening it wide.

"Mommy!"


	2. Superheroes

"Mommy!" The blond haired little girl hollered excitedly, as she ran into Penelope's arms.

"Hi, my little angel," Penelope cooed, picking up her daughter giving her a hug, "Were you good today?" she asked, looking at her daughter as she smiled at her mother.

"Yes Mommy," the little girl answered, as she wiggled in her mother's arms.

"Oh, Penelope you're home," Mrs. Watkins announced, as she made her way into the living room looking for the little girl.

Penelope put her daughter down, smiling up at Mrs. Watkins, "I'm so sorry I'm late."

"Not to worry, Dear." Mrs. Watkins reassured her.

"How was she today?" Penelope asked, knowing this could be a hit or miss question. Even if Mrs. Watkins would never say her daughter was bad, she knew how she got sometimes.

"Same as always, Dear. She is a pleasure to watch. Isn't that right, Callie?" Mrs. Watkins asked, as she bent down to kiss her on the forehead, "It's nice to be useful again, Penelope. I'm always happy to watch her."

"I really don't know what I would do without you," Penelope told her, as she watch her daughter move to the couch.

Mrs. Watkins gave Penelope as smile as she headed towards the door. "If you need anything, Sweetheart. You let me know." With that she walked out of Penelope's front door.

"Can you come here, baby." Penelope asked her daughter, motioning to her lap after she sat down next to her. The little girl moved to her mother lap climbing up, perching herself in her favorite spot. "Did you have a good day today?"

Callie nodded her head, as she grabbed some of her mother's hair to play with it. "I colors and watched The Little Mermaid,"

"I'm glad, Sweetie." She kissed her daughter, "Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." She scooted her daughter off her lap.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Callie asked, turning to her Mom after making it halfway down the hall to the bathroom.

"We'll see, Munchkin." Penelope smiled at her daughter, as Callie turned into the bathroom.

* * *

"Who is that in the hall with Garcia?" Reid asked, as he was looking out the bullpen doors at Garcia talking to an older woman.

"I have no idea, Kid. But Garcia looks panicked." Morgan remarked, as he cocked his head to the side watching Garcia talking with her hands frantically as a little blond haired girl stood in between the two adults.

"Who's that?" Emily asked, as her and JJ walked up to Reid's desk.

"We have no idea," Reid answered, as he continued to watch the interaction. "Her body language shows she is in distress. She keeps motioning to the older lady but keeps putting her hand on the little girl in some form."

"Who's with Garcia?" Rossi asked, as him and Hotch walked out of the office.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Morgan announced, standing up moving to the doors, everyone else following suit behind him. When he opened the doors they all heard the older lady speaking.

"I'm so sorry, Penelope. I had no choice but to bring her here." She gave Penelope and apologetic look.

"No it's okay, Mrs. Watkins, I understand. Let me know if you need anything," Penelope said as Mrs. Watkins walked towards the elevator leaving the little girl in Penelope's care.

"Garcia?" Hotch asked gaining the attention of his frazzled analyst as she turned to face the whole team wide-eyed.

The adorable little girl clung to Garcia's leg looking up at the group of people that were now surrounding them; she looked back at her mom scared, "Mommy?"

"Mommy?" Morgan asked in disbelief, but it fell upon deaf ears. Penelope had dropped to her knees pulling her daughter into her arms. As soon as the words register it made complete sense, the little girl was the spitting image of Garcia from her curly blond hair to her bright amber eyes and even her skirt was flashy and eccentric.

"Shh, don't cry." Penelope tried to comfort her daughter, "They won't hurt you. I promise."

Callie looked at the adults and then back to her mother, still a little timid she buried her face in her chest. Penelope took a deep breath, "Do you remember the stories I tell you at night about the superhero's?" Callie nodded her head, still in her mother's chest.

"These are the superhero's, baby." Penelope said, as her daughter pulled away from her arms to look back at the team, "Really?"

"Yes, Callie," Penelope answered, wiping the tear away from her daughter's eye.

"All of them?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, all of them." Penelope smiled, as she watched her daughter register what she was saying.

Callie jumped out of her mothers hold to look around the room at the adults and then back at her mom, "So they are the ones who protect the world from all the bad guys, right?"

Penelope nodded, as she watched her daughter try to piece together each person from her stories to the real life ones in front of her.

Callie walked up to Hotch first, standing right in front of him for a moment cocking her head to the side, "I know! You're Captain Rules," she asked, as she pieced together his stern demeanor from her mother's nighttime tales.

Hotch couldn't help the slight smile that crept across his face at the name Garcia had given him.

"Yes Munchkin, that's Captain Rules. The fearless leader that always enforces the rules," Penelope answered her daughter, with a slight laugh at Hotch's expression.

"You're the one my Mommy says will come and put me in time out if I don't follow the rules." Callie said, watching him intently. Hotch looked past the little girl to Garcia who shrugged her shoulders as Rossi burst out laughing.

Callie turned to the oldest man of the group, smiling at him. "And you're the Italian Fox." Callie looked back at Penelope, "Right, Mommy?"

Penelope nodded at her daughter, as Rossi bent down on one knee trying his hardest to keep from laughing at Garcia's name for him. He was going to have a little talk with her but first he needed to meet this, spunky little Penelope. "Nice to meet you, little one."

Callie curtsied in her skirt, grinning at the older man; "Likewise," she then turned to Morgan and jumped with excitement, "Chocolate Thunder! Look Mommy!" she pointed at him looking at her mom who nodded, "You're my Mommy's favorite. She says you always save her and that you have a cute tushi-"

"Callie!" Penelope said, blushing as Derek bent down to the little girl. "Callie, huh? I like that name."

"It's short for Calliope," she informed him, "but you can call me Callie." She moved back into her mothers arms, but looked at the others standing there.

She whispered something into her ear causing Penelope to nod and point at Reid. "Yup, he makes all the bad guys disappear just like magic."

"The Magnificent Smarty," Callie remarked, her eyes going wide at the knowledge that Reid was the magician her mother always told her about in her stories.

"I know real magic, too, Callie," Reid told the little girl who turned into her mother's arms shyly.

"There are still two more, Calliope." Penelope encouraged her daughter, to finish naming the superheroes.

"Mommy, I already know who they are," she announced, pointing at JJ, "She has to be Charming Sunshine, because of her hair and smile. And she has to be Crafty Raven, because she looks crafty, and her hair is the color of a raven just like in the stories." She turned back to her mother.

"Mommy, Mrs. Watkins said we could go get ice cream, but she had to leave. Can you take me?" she asked, ignoring everyone else, her short attention span getting the best of her.

"We can go later, baby. Right now I need to find someone to watch you or I-"

"Callie," JJ said, interrupting Garcia, "we have frozen yogurt in the café. It's not ice cream but it's really good. Do you want some?"

Callie looked at JJ excited nodding her head; "Mommy takes me for frozen yogurt sometimes. I love it," she turned back to her mom, "Please Mommy, can I go with Charming Sunshine?"

Garcia nervously looked around. Callie never left her sight unless it was Mrs. Watkins watching her. She trusted her team, but still. Taking a deep breath, she nodded her head. "You can go with her, only if you promise to hold her hand the whole time," she said firmly.

Callie looked at her mom crossing her arms over her chest, "If I hold her hand the whole time, how am I possda eat my frozen yogurt. I need one hand to hold the cup and the other to hold the spoon. Mommy, I don't have three hands so I will-"

"Calliope Grace Garcia," Penelope said firmly, as he daughter uncrossed her arms, worried that she upset her mother.

"Sorry Mommy," she said shyly. "I'll get it in a cone."

"Come here, Munchkin," Penelope said, as she held out her arms as Callie ran into them, "Please be good and stay with Charming Sunshine. Do not leave her sight or let go of her hand and when you're done come right back here, okay?"

"What if I need to go potty?" she asked.

Penelope sighed, rolling her eyes; of course her daughter was going to be difficult.

"I can take you to the potty too," JJ said moving to Penelope and Callie, kneeling down to their level. "How about you call me Aunt JJ?"

"Aunt?" Callie's eyes widened. "Like in a family?"

Penelope grabbed onto her daughter holding her close as her heart broke, "Yes baby. Like a family," she whispered, "you be good for Aunt JJ."

"I have an Aunt!" Callie said, as she jumped happily, at the news.

"Look around, Callie. All of these superhero's are your family now." Penelope whispered tears coming to her eyes. She never meant to make her daughter feel like she had no family.

"I have a family," Callie said, as she looked at everyone, happiness radiating off of her. "Aunt JJ, can we get frozen yogurt now?"

JJ held out her hand, "Yes, Callie, let's go."

Penelope got off her knees as she watched JJ take her daughter. She turned back to her team, and wasn't surprised at the looks that greeted her, "There is no getting out of telling you is there?"

"Not on your life, Baby Girl." Morgan said, eyeing her with a hint of hurt in his eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Okay, but not out here, please?" She walked past the group and headed to the round room, knowing they would all follow. Once everyone was inside Garcia moved to close the door making sure not to look at anyone on the team as she nervously paced the room, "I don't know where to start."

"How about you start with telling me- I mean us, about Callie, "Morgan said a little harsher than he intended.

She stopped pacing to look him in the eyes, knowing he was hurt that she never confided in him, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kitten. Just tell us what's going on." Rossi reassured her.

She started pacing again before speaking. "Clearly, you all know now, I have a daughter. She just turned five last month." Penelope stopped pacing remember her little birthday party they had with her stuffed animals, "she is the light of my life."

"We can see that, PG." Emily said, giving her friend a smile.

"Why did you feel the need to hide her from us?" Hotch asked, "There is no mention of her in your file."

"I removed it when I got here," Penelope admitted, "I had to though, to keep her and me safe."

"What do you mean safe?" Morgan asked concern marring his face.

She took a deep breath, "Let me start by saying, Callie's father was not a good man. When I first told him I was pregnant he left, but once Callie was born he came back. Me, being the hopeless romantic I am, wanted to try and be a family. The first night he hit me, I took the then, two-month old Callie with me in the middle of the night. We fled from California, never looking back. I heard from old friends my ex, Eric Stevens, filed kidnapping charges against me, saying I stole his child from him and that I was unfit to be a mother." She watched as the expressions in the room turned to shock.

"I was able to get a small place in Colorado where Callie and I lived for a while. I would freelance my hacking ability to pay the bills. Thing was, Eric found out where we were. One day there was a knock at the door," she turned so she wasn't facing the team; "I never saw the blow coming until I was already on the ground." She looked at her team, "Thankfully, Callie was crying so loud one of my neighbors came over to investigate. Eric took off with the promise to finish what he started the next time he saw us. We left that night. I had jobs here and there as we traveled across the country trying to stay one step ahead of Eric, but I hacked into the wrong system for the wrong guy and well…" she shrugged her shoulders, "…here I am. I've had to keep her in hiding for the most part so Eric wouldn't be able to track us."

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Hotch asked.

"About a year ago. When I went on the case with you in New Mexico. I was headed back to the hotel room where there was a note saying he was always watching and that I shouldn't leave Callie alone with a seventy year old woman."

"Is that why you were hysterically crying in your hotel room?" Prentiss asked, who had an adjoining room with her for that case. She had thought it had to deal with the victims of the case at the time.

Penelope shrugged, "Mrs. Watkins, my neighbor, watches her when I can't and after getting the letter I told her to stay at a hotel with Calliope until I got home. Thankfully, we were able to leave the next day. After getting home and there being no sign of Eric, I figured everything was fine. I couldn't exactly up and leave the FBI."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have helped you," Morgan asked, hurt still in his eyes.

"The less people that know about her the better. But now that everyone in this building knows…" she trailed off looking sad.

"Oh no… no … no. You are not leaving, Baby Girl," Morgan said, walking up to her, "No way!"

"I have to do something, technically you all would be aiding and abetting a fugitive. I've been able to fend off the searches when it comes to my name, but because Eric said I kidnapped her there is a warrant out for my arrest."

Hotch shook his head, "Garcia, you're not going anywhere. Rossi and I will take care of the legal work. You get your little gir-"

"Mommy! Aunt JJ said I have a cousin," Callie said, as she burst into the room with her frozen yogurt cone in hand.

"Sorry guys," JJ said following her in, "After I told her about Henry she had to tell her Mommy."

Penelope crouched down looking at her daughter, "What did I tell you about bursting into closed doors?"

She looked at her mother apologetically, "knock first and only come in after the person on the other side says to. But Mommy, you said I needed to come right back here. I was doing what you told me."

"Calliope."

"I won't do it again, Mommy." Her face went from apologetic to excited, "I have a cousin named Henry."

"Yes Baby, now eat your yogurt it's melting." Penelope kissed the top of her head.

Hotch kneeled down looking at the girl. "Hey Callie, do you want to know something else that's exciting?"

The little girl nodded her head as she licked some of her chocolate treat.

"I have a son named Jack. He's your cousin, too."

Callie's eyes widened as she registered what he had told her. She looked back at her Mom, "I have two cousins. Mommy, this is the best day ever. I never thought I would have a family. Do you think maybe one day I can have a Daddy?"

Penelope scooped her daughter into her arms as she felt the tears prick her eyes. Her heart breaking for her little girl, "I don't know, Munchkin. How about talk about that later," she whispered.

"Mommy, did you get me a family because I brushed my teeth this morning without you asking?"

She laughed at her daughter's logic. "You amaze me, little one."

"Put me down, please," Penelope obliged her daughter letting her down. She walked over to Derek pulling on his pant leg.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" he asked, as he watched her hold out her arms. Derek not missing a beat picked her up into his arms.

"Mommy says she has a chocolate sweet tooth because of you and that's why she eats lots of chocolate," Callie said smiling wide as she licked her treat.

Derek looked behind the little girl to see Penelope's cheeks crimson. "Is that so?"

"Uh huh, that's why I got chocolate so I could give her some," she looked at him sideways, "Do you eat lots of chocolate, is that why you're Chocolate Thunder?"

Penelope cleared her throat. "Callie, you're going to get Derek sticky." She tired changing the subject.

Callie ignored her mother looking back at Derek, "Do you want some?" she asked holding out her frozen treat to his face. Derek instantly moved his head down to take a bite of the chocolate and then licked his lips. "Mmm very good. Chocolate is very satisfying," He said looking back to Penelope whose cheeks were red as a fire truck.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Penelope said moving over to Derek taking her daughter from his arms.

"But I'm not done with my chocolate cone yet," she wined,

"Yes you are. Now come with me to get you cleaned up."

"But you said you can never have enough Chocolate Thunder."

Penelope groaned as she heard her teammates laugh as she walked out the room her daughter in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

After waiting at his desk for about thirty minutes, Derek decided he couldn't take it anymore. He got up, walking over to Hotch's office, peeking his head in. "Hey man, is it cool if I head out for the day?" he asked nonchalantly.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork to eye his younger agent. "Let me guess: Garcia will also be leaving for the day?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "If I'm lucky."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, that's fine. We don't have much going on right now." He stood up from behind his desk, giving Derek a hard look. "Don't push her."

Morgan nodded, not wanting to say anything else as he left the office in search of his best friend and her spunky little girl.

"Callie, stop messing with that," he heard from the outside of Garcia's lair. He couldn't help but smile at the tone of voice she used. She had used the same voice with him when he would mess with the toys in her office.

He pushed open the door, only to have something or someone run into him.

"Chocolate Thunder!" Callie hollered with excitement as she ran into Morgan's arms.

"Hiya, Callie Monster. You're not givin' your Momma a hard time are ya?" he asked as he looked up at a flustered Penelope.

Callie jumped out of his arms, looking back at her mother tears in her eyes. "Mommy, am I being bad?"

Penelope turned to her daughter. "No, baby, he was just joking."

Callie turned back to Derek. "Oh, okay." She moved over to the couch going to play with some trinkets that were lying around.

"What can I do for you, Derek?" Penelope asked, keeping an eye on her daughter, but looking quickly up at him. She knew he wanted to talk to her more, get as much information as he could, but she didn't want to do that in front of her daughter or at work.

"Hotch said we can head out for the day. I was thinking about brining you both home."

"Oh, we can drive ourselves, but thank you," Penelope said.

Derek ignored Penelope going to sit next to Callie, "Hey Callie, do you like dogs?" Derek chose to ignore the groan that came from Penelope, and watched Callie's eyes grow wide.

"Do I ever! Mommy takes me to the park and sometimes and there are doggies there and I can pet them, but only if their owner says it's okay. Right, Mommy?"

"Yes, baby," Penelope said, glaring at Derek. She knew where this was going.

"Mommy said I can has a doggy when I turn six but I think I could handle a doggy now that I'm five." She held up her hand to show her age, "I just turns five, my mommy threw me a birthday party and all my stuffed animals came, but she said I couldn't have a doggy yet."

"I have a dog. His name is Clooney, do you want to meet him?" Derek asked the little girl.

"Really?! Yes, please!" She jumped off the couch, moving to her mom. "Please Mommy, can we go see Cloonez?"

Penelope looked at Derek shooting daggers with her eyes, "Pitting my kid against me? Nice, Derek." She looked down at he daughter. "It's Clooney, and I suppose so. If not, you're gonna pitch a fit."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at Derek's house. Penelope had won the battle of driving her and Callie there, instead of riding along with him. He wasn't happy about it, but gave up the fight as long as she promised to follow right behind him.

She was glad he gave up the argument. Honestly, she needed the time away from him to prepare herself for whatever type of conversation they were going to have.

Now all three of them were walking up to his front door. "You ready to meet Clooney?" Derek asked, as Callie jumped up and down.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Calliope! Relax. Remember when you got all excited at the park and that dog knocked you over? You don't want Clooney to hurt you, do you? You need to be calm," Penelope said, scolding her daughter as she heard Derek chuckle as he went to open the door.

"Callie Monster, if Clooney does anything you don't like, just tell him to stop and he will, okay?" Derek told her and she nodded.

Derek opened the door and Clooney, his overgrown lab came running out. Callie, getting scared of the size of the dog, jumped up into her mother's arms, screaming. Penelope had to hold back her own laugh at her daughter's dramatic reaction.

"Angel, Clooney isn't going to hurt you," Penelope assured her daughter. Callie still wasn't convinced as Clooney tried to sniff her. So she tried to climb up her mother further, making sure to get out of the dogs reach.

"Down boy," Derek said, as he pulled Clooney back into the house.

Callie watched as Clooney listed to Derek and moved back into the house. "He listens to you," she said, looking at Derek.

"He's a really good protector, Callie. He just wants to make sure you and your mom are okay," Derek told her.

"You ready to get down, Pumpkin?" Penelope asked Callie as her daughter started to squirm in her arms.

Callie looked at Derek. "He's not gonna hurt me, right, Chocolate Thunder?"

Derek laughed as he shook his head. "No baby, he's not gonna hurt you. Come on, let him smell your hand." Derek got onto his knees, holding Clooney still as Penelope put her daughter down. Callie made her way over to the dog and Derek. When she was right in front of them, Derek took her hand and held it out to Clooney.

Clooney sniffed her hand and then licked it, causing a fit of giggles to come from Callie. "Look Mommy, he likes me!"

"I know, baby," Penelope agreed, as she smiled at her daughter.

Within moments Callie and Clooney were playing on the floor together, having a great time. Penelope smiled as she watched them play. This was the first time since moving to Virginia that she felt completely comfortable and safe. Right now as she watched her daughter play with Clooney in Derek's living room, she truly felt like everything was right in the world.

"Come on, Baby Girl," Derek said, grabbing her hand.

Penelope looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You and I need to have a little chat. Let's go make some lunch for us. Callie will be fine out here with Clooney." He told her, standing up.

Penelope looked cautious as she watched Derek stare down at her, waiting for her to follow. She looked back at Callie for a moment and smiled. No matter what her and Derek were going to talk about, she was glad Callie finally had a family. Plus, Derek was right; Callie would be fine out in the living room playing with Clooney while they talked. She needed to learn that she didn't have to do this alone anymore, and that it would be okay if she left Callie on her own for a little.

Derek preceded her into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge to pull out the makings for a sandwich as Penelope leaned against the counter. When he turned to her, he raised his eyebrow wanting her to start.

"I don't even know where to begin, Derek," she told him truthfully.

"Start with you being able to hide the fact you have a warrant out for your arrest and you work for the FBI," he told her. He wanted to know more about her ex and what he had already done to her and Callie, but he didn't want to do that with Callie being so close.

Penelope took a deep breath as she recalled her recruitment.

 _"Miss. Garcia, you do understand you are in heap of trouble?" Director Roberts stated as he walked into the room._

 _"Yes, Sir," she said as she looked down at her hands cuffed to the table. Her mind was racing as she thought about what was to come. She didn't know what was going to happen to her or her daughter. She didn't want Callie to go back to Eric, or worse, get sent to foster care because she couldn't hide her hacks._

 _"Do you really?" he asked again, instead of waiting for an answer he continued. "Miss. Garcia, you were able to hack into our highest level of National Security. In order to retrieve this group of names." He pushed the paper in front of her, "This list has some of the highest level personnel, including their social security numbers, address, you name it - it's here. Could you tell me why you needed this list? "_

 _Penelope felt panic rise inside of her. She didn't really know that's what she was getting. She was told to look up specific names and get their information. Oh God, she was in so much trouble. She looked up at the man tears in her eyes, "I-I…. I needed the money!" she cried._

 _"Who is paying you for this information?" he asked._

 _"I don't know his name. He showed up one day and told me he would pay me $10,000 if I got him these names. I needed the money so Callie and I could move to a different state. Eric was getting closer to us."_

 _"Is this the same Eric Stevens that has filled kidnapping charges against you?" he asked, moving to sit down at the table. "Yes, Miss. Garcia, we've already run your background check. I know all there is to know about you."_

 _"I –I - I can explain, Sir." She pleaded with him._

 _"Miss. Garcia, do you know who I am?" he questioned._

 _"Should I?" she asked, looking at him strangely. Was this a joke? Her life was on the line; she didn't have time for games like this._

 _"I'm John Roberts. Director of the FBI." He watched her eyes grow wide with panic._

 _"Dir-dirctor?" she asked._

 _"Yes, Director of the FBI. After finding out about your little stunt, and how you were able to hack into the system with little suspicion raised I needed to speak with you."_

 _"Abo - about what?"_

 _"This is very simple, Miss Garcia. You take the offer I am going to give you right now, or you'll be going to prison and will never see your daughter again."_

Derek watched her intently as he finished her story. "So that's how you were able to join the FBI and remove Callie from your records."

Penelope nodded. "They said they would keep Callie a secret as long as I did what they asked. At first I helped the Director, but he wanted me to start with you guys. He thought my services would be better suited with the BAU."

"Why didn't you tell me about Calliope, Pen? You know I would do anything to protect you," he asked, hurt.

"I don't know. It's been her and me for so long, Derek. I'm so used to keeping her safe and away from everyone. It was just easier this way," she told him, a little ashamed she had hid her daughter.

"You claim I'm your best friend, but you didn't trust me enough to tell me about her," he rose an eyebrow at her.

"I trust you, Derek. It's not that. Callie doesn't really have the best image when it comes to men. Her dad scared the crap out of her one time he found us in Missouri. Not to mention she trusts so easily. I never wanted her to get attached to any of you in case we had to leave again." She knew it was a half-truth. Keeping her team as just her team also protected her and her own heart. She always told herself if she let any of her team fully in, her and her daughter would ultimately end up getting hurt.

"That's not a option anymore, Penelope. You can't just leave me," he told her.

Penelope looked down at the plate in front of her. Derek had made her a sandwich and was now cutting the crusts off the sandwich he made for Callie. It was like he knew what she would like, without even asking her. A part of her wanted to open up and tell Derek everything, but then again she wanted to protect her and her daughter.

"She's my whole world, Derek. I guess I was always so worried when it comes to her. To be honest I thought you all wouldn't except her, because I never told you about her and it's been so long." She looked away to find her daughter trying to ride Clooney in the living room. She was smiling looking at the two play until she felt Derek stand right in front of her and place his hand under her chin to make her face him.

"You don't need to worry, Baby Girl. I love her already, because _I love you_."


	4. Confessions

_AN: Thank you for all of the support. I know I am updating a lot this week. It's been an off week with classes. Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I wanna say thank you to evgrrl09 for helping me. You are the best._

* * *

Penelope stared at him wide-eyed. Did he just say what she thought he said? And did he mean it the way she thought he did? No, that couldn't be right. People like Derek Morgan did not love people like her, and especially not after finding out she had a child. He had said on numerous occasions he never wanted to be tied down, have that white picket fence and the two point five kids.

"Baby Girl, stop over thinking this. I can almost see the gears turning," he said, giving her a smirk.

"Wh-what did you say?" she asked,

"I told you that I lov-"

"Mommy! Clooney is the best! Can we keep him?" Callie asked, running into the kitchen with Clooney running after her.

Penelope instinctively bent down picking up her daughter in her arms cradling her on her hip. "Now, what have I told you about taking things that don't belong to you?"

"But you said I can have a doggy,"

"Clooney is Derek's dog. We can't bring him home, but you can play with him until we need to leave for the day, but only after you eat your sandwich," she told her.

"But I'm not hungry!" the little girl protested as she wiggled in her mothers arms.

Derek seeing his opportunity spoke up, "If you eat your sandwich I'll let Clooney sleep on your bed tonight."

Callie pushed herself out of her mother's arms to look Derek in the face. "We can keep him?"

He smiled when he glanced at Penelope's stunned expression, before turning back to look at Callie. "Have you ever had a sleep over?"

"What's a sleep over?" she asked, as Penelope tried to clear her throat.

"You and your Mommy can spend the night here and you can play with Clooney _all_ night. He can even sleep in the same bed as you," Derek told her matter-of-factly.

"Really?" she asked her eyes dancing with excitement.

"No! Calliope Grace. We will not be having a sleep over. So if you want to play with Clooney you will need to do it before we leave," Penelope said shooting daggers at Derek.

"But Mommy, Chocolate Thunder said we can have a sleep over. I won't be bad anymore I promise."

"It's not about you being bad, Callie. You'd don't have any clothes here and your stuffed dog is at home. You-"

"But I will have a real doggy. Please, Mommy. I'll even go to bed really early and I can sleep in my clothes." Callie tried to plead with her mother.

"She can wear one of my old shirts," Derek interjected. He knew he was pushing it but he wanted to have a long talk with Penelope about everything - Callie, them, her ex. He wanted to talk about it all with her. Plus he had other reasons why too, selfish reasons. Now that he knew about Callie and watching the way Penelope was with her he never wanted to let them out of his sight.

"Morgan, this is not a good idea," Penelope said firmly.

"I think it's a good idea, Mommy. Clooney can protect us so you don't have to stay up crying at night worrying about the bad man."

Penelope looked at her daughter stunned. Yes, some nights she stayed up crying wishing her life could have been different but she had always made sure Callie was asleep; well she had thought she was asleep. "Pumpk-"

"You can sleep with me and Clooney, Mommy. We both can protect you." Callie explained looking at her mom.

"I'll protect her. Your Mommy will be safe and sound, in my room." Derek informed the little girl.

Penelope's eyes grew wide as she shook her head. This could not be happening. No, this was not right. She felt like the walls were caving in on her.

"You're gonna sleep in the same bed as Mommy? Like when I get scared or have a tummy ache?"

"No, right now I won't sleep in the same bed as your Mommy, but if anything happens I'll be right here to protect you guys." Derek told her.

"Where are you gonna sleep? You can always sleep with me and Clooney."

Derek walked over to Callie kissing the top of her head. "You don't need to worry about me, Callie Monster. All you need to do right now is take your sandwich out to the living room. I'm sure we can find a movie on one of the movie channels." Derek held out the plate for Callie. When Penelope placed her daughter down, she took the plate from Derek. "Don't let Clooney eat your food. He doesn't need it."

"Okay, Chocolate Thunder." She took off running towards the living room, Clooney following right behind her.

Penelope turned towards Derek, fury in her eyes, "Morgan, we are not spending the night."

Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I already told her Clooney could sleep with her tonight. Plus you and I need to talk. So you might as well spend the night."

Penelope put her hand on her hip and started to tap her foot with annoyance, "Derek there is nothing we need to talk about. And I think it's best if Callie and I leave."

She went to move, but Derek was on her, he spun her around making her look into his eyes. "When I tell a girl I'm in love with them normally there is a conversation that follows. I'm not exactly sure since I've never told anyone I was in love with them but I've seen it enough in the movies to know we need to talk."

"You are not in love with me."

"Penelope Garcia, I have been in love with you for three years. Don't you get that? I only love you more now that I know about Callie. She is amazing, Baby Girl, just like her Momma."

"Derek, please…" she looked away from him. She couldn't let him in. There was too much she needed to worry about. Plus she didn't think she could ever open her heart again to another man, not after the way Eric hurt her, physically and mentally. "… don't."

He moved his hand under her chin to force her to look at him, "Don't what? Don't love you? Not gonna happen, Baby Girl. You're the love of my life. I don't know how to _not_ love you."

"Please, " she pleaded with him as tears formed in her eyes.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "We can talk about this later. Let's go eat our lunch and watch a movie with your little girl."

* * *

Penelope had just finished putting Callie to bed in the guestroom with Clooney at the foot of the bed. It was a struggle, but she finally agreed to have the sleep over. She couldn't keep denying Derek and Callie's pleas. They would gang up on her, so she eventually gave in.

Derek had an old shirt that she was able to put on Callie after giving her a bath. Derek was also kind enough to give her old FBI sweats to change into after she took a shower herself.

So now here she was sitting on the couch Derek sitting opposite of her, looking at her intently.

Derek watched her as she bounced her knee nervously. She never looked more beautiful to him than this moment. Her hair was up in a messy bun after getting out of the shower, some pieces had fallen out shaping her face. Her face was freshly scrubbed clean, a side he had never seen of her before and she was absolutely stunning.

He knew she was apprehensive about a relationship with him. Heck, he completely understood it. She had a daughter to worry about, not to mention a crazy ex that was willing to do her harm.

"So are we going to talk or are you just going to sit there all nervous looking?" He gave her his best lady killer smile, trying to lighten the mood.

She shrugged her shoulders as a response. This was not the playful Garcia he was used to.

"Baby Girl, talk to me, please?" he said, moving closer to her on the couch. "I want to help you."

She looked at him for a moment before looking away. She spoke quietly, "You're asking me to love you, but I don't think I can," she told him honestly.

"I'm willing to wait, Penelope. I love you and I'm not going to take that back. Why are you so afraid to love me?"

"Because, the only man I thought I ever would love, beat me, filed kidnapping charges against me and threatened to take my daughter," she said, her eyes showing her heartbreak.

"That wasn't love, Baby Girl." He brushed the tear from her cheek.

"I don't know what love is, Derek. I live my life in fear. Eric knows where we are. He proved to me he did when he sent that letter. Everyday I pray that today won't be the day he decides to make his move again," she explained to him.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Calliope."

"You're not always here, Derek. It's just me and Callie and I have to watch out for her. I never know what's around the corner," she told him, explaining her biggest fear.

His heart clenched when her heard her words. She had been walking around for years in fear of some asshole, and he never even knew about it. He wished she had told him; he would have helped settle her fears long ago.

"It must be hard carrying around the burden with you all by yourself?" He took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

She looked up at him. "You have no idea. I never thought I'd be able to confide in any of you about this. I worry everyday about Callie and if today is going to be the day Eric decides to come after her."

"Sweetheart, you're not going to have to do this by yourself anymore. The whole team is going to stand by you. Hotch and Rossi are working on the legal stuff and well, I'm gonna do whatever I can to protect you and Callie."

She went to speak but he stopped her. "I love you, Penelope. I'm not going anywhere. You can let me in." he held her gaze, "You'll never have to go through anything alone ever again."

"Derek-"

"I love you, Penelope. I've loved you for a long time. Having Callie doesn't change anything," he told her, caressing her hand with his thumb.

"It changes everything. I have to think of her first, always."

Derek sighed. "She's a lot like you, from what I've noticed. I can tell she is extremely intelligent, playful, and spunky, just like you."

"Der-"

"I'm not trying to replace her in your heart, when I ask you to love me. I'm trying to show you there is room enough for both of us in there. Just like there is room enough for both of you in my heart."

She stared at him eyes wide. She wanted to open her heart of him, she really did. There was just so much hurt still inside of her, she didn't know if she'd ever be able to love fully. Eric had put her heart through a meat grinder. First with leaving her when she found out she was pregnant and then when she had finally gotten him back, he hit her, stalked her, and tried to say she kidnapped Callie. That was a lot for one person to handle.

Derek had always been there for her at work, though. He was her best friend after all. She groaned. Some best friend she was. She kept the biggest part of her life from him. Despite that he was sitting next to her, looking her in the eyes, confessing his love for her. He was willing to be there for her and Callie, and protect them like no one else ever had.

She watched as he moved closer to her once again on the couch, opening his arms and pulling her into his embrace. For the first time in months she finally let herself fully relax. Her heart belonged to Derek, even if her mind didn't want to believe it.

He needed to let her register everything her had told her tonight. And he understood that. He wasn't going to push her, but one thing was for sure, he was going to do whatever it took to make her feel safe again, even if that meant holding her in his arms every night. Ultimately that it what he wanted anyway.

He continued to hold her, letting her completely relax in his arms. After a little while he knew she had fallen asleep. He wasn't surprised; she had an emotional day. He carefully maneuvered himself off of the couch, so as not to wake her up.

He then picked her up into his arms, moving her to his bedroom. Once inside, with one arm, he pulled back the sheets and placed her in the bed. He looked down at her knowing, she looked right at home.

He started to pull up the sheets to tuck her in, but all of a sudden, he heard her whisper, "Mmm, love you, Hot Stuff, tha…" she turned over incoherently mumbling something else.

He smiled as she pulled the sheets up to her chest. "I love you, too, Baby Girl." He kissed the top of her head and left the room. He made his way over to the guestroom to check on Callie.

He peaked opened the door to see Callie using Clooney as a pillow. He had to smile. His overgrown dog knew how to worm his way into that little girl's heart.

Tomorrow when they work up he was going to do whatever it took to convince Penelope he wanted to be in her and Callie's life.

He quietly closed the door, making his way to the closet in the hall to get blankets and a pillow so he could make his bed on the couch.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading. The next chapter will be lots of Callie and her funny cute self. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you for all of the support! You guys are the best. I need to thank_ ceecee333 _, this update is dedicated to her. I was having a hard time last week with my writing and she defiantly made me feel better, her along with_ Freelysheroams _and_ evgrrl09 _. So thank you all. I am working on updates for my other stories and have some ready to post._**

 ** _Please Enjoy_**

* * *

The next morning Penelope woke up and immediately felt a slight bit of panic when she looked at her surroundings. She wasn't used to waking up someplace other than her own bed or couch. She remembered the conversation she had had with Derek the night before and the things he had told her, but she never remembered going to bed.

She moved out of the room and headed to the guest room, to her surprise, Callie was nowhere to be found. Before she freaked out, she decided to move to the living room. Thankfully she found Callie sitting on the floor, still in Derek's old shirt and playing with Clooney.

"Mommy!" her daughter exclaimed as she looked up. Callie jumped up, running into her mother's arms.

"Mornin' Pumpkin. Did you sleep well?" she asked as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Yes, Mommy. Clooney is such a good pillow, and this morning Chocolate Thunder made me eggies and pancakes," she explained to her mother with a huge grin on her face.

Penelope looked to the kitchen only to see Derek leaning against the door watching them, wearing low-cut jeans and no shirt. Her body temperature instantly rose, but she soon tamped it down when she felt her daughter squirm in her arms.

"Morning, Baby Girl," Derek spoke, as he pushed himself off the frame to make his way over to her.

Penelope blushed before she mumbled, "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

Derek titled her chin up to look at him. When her eyes met his, he brought his lips down to kiss her lightly. He would never get over the feeling of finally being able to kiss his Baby Girl. Last night he held back from kissing her, but after tucking her in bed and her mumbling her confession to him, he couldn't help it. He had to kiss her and _keep_ kissing her. When he felt her respond to his kiss, it took everything in him to pull back, he knew Callie was still in the room so he did his best to tamp down his desires.

"Mommy, why did Chocolate Thunder kiss you? Are you not feeling good? Do you have a booboo on your lips?" Callie asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at the adults.

Penelope looked at her daughter sweetly, with a smile on her face, before speaking. "For it being so early in the morning, little girl, you have an awful lot of questions."

Callie shrugged her shoulders and moved over to Derek, pulling on his pant leg briefly. Derek, understanding what she wanted, bent over and picked her up in his arms.

"You have a booboo on your lips?" she asked. She didn't quite understand kissing for affection yet.

"You know when you kiss your mommy because you love her?" he asked. When she nodded, he continued. "I love her, too. So I like to kiss her."

"Oh, okay!" she said, like it was an everyday occurrence. She then wiggled, telling him she wanted to get down. He let her down, watching her run over to Clooney and jump on him. Clooney, loving the attention, rolled over onto his back letting her play with him.

"You hungry, Mama?" he asked looking back at Penelope.

She was still standing there a little shock at everything that was going on. "Yeah a little. You didn't have to cook, Derek. Callie and I could have gone out to a diner or gone home."

She caught the look in his eyes telling her he had had enough of that talk. So she shrugged her shoulders and walked past him.

When Penelope made it into the kitchen she headed right to the coffee, thankful there was some already made. She reached up to grab a cup but was trapped when Derek spun her around and pushed her body into the counter. "I love you," he said, before bringing his lips down to hers again. Every chance he got from now on, he was going to kiss her and show her what real love was.

When he pulled away, she looked into his eyes, shocked. "I-I-" she stammered,

He laughed and then kissed the top of her forehead, letting her know she didn't need to say anything. He had gotten his answers last night anyway, even if it was in her sleeping state.

After she had coffee in hand and pancakes in front of her, he asked, "So what are our plans for today?"

Penelope finished chewing and looked up at him, she cleared her thought before speaking, "I know you're all gung-ho about this, but I think it's best if I take Callie away for a little while."

Derek felt panic rise in him, away what did she mean by away? Was she going to run again? "Penelope, I told you last night I can't have you lea-"

She interrupted him as she smiled. "I didn't mean leave for good, Derek. I just want to take Callie with me to the park. Have a mommy-daughter day," she explained. "This is a lot of information for her to try and process. We haven't had time to talk about anything."

"Oh," he said, as relief flowed through him. "Okay. That's understandable." He didn't like it but he understood why she wanted to have time alone with Callie. This was all still new to him; he just wanted to keep them with him.

After breakfast, Derek walked Penelope and Callie to the door, telling Callie Clooney will be over to play with her soon. He gave Penelope a goodbye kiss and watched as they drove off. Happy to finally know about Penelope's secret.

* * *

It was now well into the afternoon, Penelope and Callie were playing in the park by her condo. This little park was Callie's favorite place to go when her mother wasn't working. And Penelope always tried to take her there as often as possible.

Callie was sitting in the sandbox, playing along with her mother when she looked up at her. "Mommy, do I have a real family now?"

Penelope smiled at her daughter as she also felt the little pang in her heart. "Yes, Pumpkin, you have a family now. And I'm sorry you felt like you didn't have one before."

"But I did have a family, Mommy," she said as she stood up walking over to her mother, sitting in her lap. "I had you." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek with a loud popping sound that caused her and Penelope to laugh.

Penelope kissed her daughter on the head. She had such a kind loving heart. She was so proud of her. "Do you want to swing for a little while, sweetie?"

"Yay!" Callie exclaimed as she ran over to the swing set Penelope following closely behind after brushing off her feet.

Penelope started pushing her daughter, and for the first time in a long time she truly felt secure and happy. Her team knew about Callie so she no longer needed to hide her away. It was a great feeling to no longer hide, she had done plently of that in her life already, and not to mention her new development with Derek. Things were finally starting to look up for her and Callie.

"Mommy, is Chocolate Thunder coming over with Clooney or are we going to go back to his house?"

"Probably not tonight, baby. How about we have a movi-" she was interrupted by her phone going off. She pulled out her phone seeing JJ's name come up. She answered her phone praying, it wasn't a case. Tonight she wanted to spend time with her daughter.

"Hey, JJ."

 _"Pen! How are you and Callie doing?"_

"We're fine. Just playing in the park by my condo," she answered as she pushed Callie a little higher. She had to hold back her laugh when her daughter started to squeal with delight.

" _Oh great! Hey, I told Henry about Callie and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner so they can play? I also invited Hotch and Jack, which somehow turned into inviting Reid, and then, Prentiss, and well, the whole team."_

Penelope smiled. Normally these types of outings she would have to decline because she didn't want to be away from Callie but now that they all knew about her she was more than happy to jump a the invitation. "Sure, let me make sure it's okay with my sweet pea first…" she pulled the phone away from her ear stopping the swing, "Callie, baby, you wanna go see your cousins tonight at Auntie JJ's house?"

Callie turned to her mother jumping off the swing, "Yes! Please, Mommy! Please, please, please!"

Penelope put the phone back up to her ear. "I guess you heard the boss is okay with it. We'll meet you around four."

* * *

He sat back in his car, his hand clenching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white.

He had thought she understood that as long as she kept to herself he wouldn't try anything. Maybe she thought he had gone away, or maybe she thought that he wasn't still pursuing her, but she was wrong. He was on to her more than ever now.

He had been following her all this time, keeping close eyes on her. She overstepped herself though last night, spending the night with that brut, along with _his_ daughter. What kind of mother spends the night with a man and keeps her daughter in the same house? A _bad_ mother, that's who.

He took a deep breath. He almost lost it when he saw the brawny man lean down to kiss her lips - lips that should be _his_ \- before she left his house with her daughter in her arms.

He let go of the steering wheel, and through clenched teeth, he spoke. "Have your fun now, _Penelope._ Because soon, I'll get what is rightfully mine."

* * *

AN: Come on, we all know I need a little angst and drama. If you have a moment let me know what you think.


	6. Let Me Love You

**AN: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. They make my muse want to write so much faster. :) I really do love little Callie in this story. She is probably my favorite character I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to evgrrl09 and ceecee333 for the help decided where this chapter should go.**

 **Warning there is sexual content at the end.**

* * *

Derek watched as Penelope sat on the floor with Callie, Henry, and Jack. They were playing with some Legos, laughing. Jack and Henry took to Callie immediately. As soon as they had walked through JJ's door, the two boys ran up to them excited to meet this new little girl.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Penelope. She was so beautiful, and the way she interacted with Callie tugged at his heartstrings. The more he saw her interact with her daughter, the more he fell in love with her. He just wanted them to be happy.

"Chocolate Thunder!" Callie called out as she jumped up from the spot of the floor, carrying her creation. "Look what I made you!"

"What's that, Callie Monster?" he asked picking her and placing her on his lap.

"I made you a sword that you can use when you save the world from the bad guys," she said as she held up the sword for him to look at.

He took it from her with a smile as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. I bet this will help me catch all of the bad guys."

Callie beamed with his declaration. Then she jumped down off of his lap, and ran past Rossi back into the living room.

"Hey, little one," Rossi said stopping Callie from continuing.

"Hi Italian Fox," Callie said, moving in front of him.

"You know sweetie," Rossi started as he kneeled down to be closer to her, "you know how you call JJ 'Aunt JJ?'" She nodded so he continued. "How about from now on you call me 'Grandpa?'"

Callie jumped into his arms, giving him a hug. "I have a Grandpa!"

"I don't know how to thank all of you," Penelope said as tears ran down her face. "I can't believe how accepting you all have been. I don't even deserve this. I lied to you all."

JJ moved over to Penelope, pulling her into a hug. "We love you, Penelope. Because of that, we love Callie. Really, who wouldn't love her?"

"Mommy, why you crying?" Callie asked moving over to her mother's leg asking to be picked up. Once she did she asked, "Did someone hurt your feelings? Did the bad man call again?"

"Call again?" Morgan shot up from his seat.

"No, Pumpkin. No one called. Everyone here just made me really, _really_ happy," Penelope said, kissing her daughters cheek. "Go play with the boys until we get dinner set up."

"Can I have ice cream?" Callie asked, jumping out of her mother's arms.

"I have ice cream for after dinner," JJ answered with a smile.

"Yay!" Callie exclaimed as she ran back into the living room to play with Henry and Jack.

Penelope looked around the room at all of the concerned expressions.

"Penelope, what did Calliope mean when she said the bad man called you?" Derek asked, moving closer to her.

"It hasn't happened in a long time," she told him. "The last time he called Callie heard me crying."

"When was that?" Hotch asked.

"He just calls from time to time. You know to remind us he is still there,"

"Do you think he is going to come after you?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. It's my biggest fear."

"Rossi and I are working on the legal stuff, Garcia," Hotch said. "He's not going to take her. We are going to do whatever we can to keep you both safe."

"Yeah, Baby Girl. He's not going anywhere near either of you," Derek vowed, pulling her into a hug as Penelope smiled.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

The three of them had a great time going out to eat and seeing the movie. Now as the night was winding down he was becoming more excited. "You tired, pretty girl?" Derek asked Callie and he put her in the car seat.

"Yes, Chocolate Thunder. I had a lot of fun with you and Mommy on our date," she said with a smile.

"We both had a very good time. Thank you, Derek," Penelope said as she moved to the front seat. "Thank you for taking us both out."

"I had to take out my best girls," he smiled at her before leaning over the front seat to give her a kiss, before moving to get into the driver's seat.

They started driving down the road when Penelope noticed they weren't headed towards her condo. "Hot Stuff, where are we going?"

"To my house," he said not looking away for the road. "We talked about having a night cap."

"Yay!" Callie said excitedly from the back seat. "I get to see Clooney!"

"That's right, Callie Monster. You get to sleep with Clooney again tonight. Remember how much fun that was?" Derek smiled into the review view mirror, looking at the little blonde headed girl in the car seat.

Penelope looked to the back seat at her daughter who was now smiling even wider with the knowledge of seeing Clooney again.

"You seem to always get her on your side," Penelope smiled at him.

"What can I say? Great minds think alike," he said as he looked at her with a smile.

"What does that say about you? She's five." Penelope laughed.

"How about we flip that? What does that say about Calliope?"

She looked at him and smiled.

He placed his hand on he knee and started stroking it. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too, Chocolate Thunder!"

Derek chuckled from the front seat and continued his way to the house.

After pulling up his driveway he helped Penelope out of the car and then grabbed Callie from the backseat. Callie yawned into his shoulder, so him and Penelope took her right to the guestroom to get her into bed. Clooney followed right behind them jumping onto the bed, snuggling in.

Once she was all tucked in, Derek grabbed Penelope's hand and brought her to his bedroom.

"God, you smell so good," he said as he started kissing the side of her neck. He felt her shiver into his embrace.

"Derek," she said, a little weary.

He turned her around, so her back was facing his front as he found the zipper to her dress and started peppering kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Derek," she said again.

"Yeah, baby?"

"It's uh…" she took a deep breath. He was making her feel wonderful; every strategic kiss was making her body send shock waves down to her core. She wanted this; there was no doubting it. She was just a bit nervous.

"Talk to me, Mama," he said kissing along her newly exposed skin of her back as he slowly pulled her dress away. "Tell me what you want?"

"I want you, it's just…"

With those words, he stopped kissing her spinning her around to look at him. He saw the desire in her eyes and he knew she wanted him to but something was holding her back.

"Baby, talk to me," he said, and he cupped her face in his hand. "I love you, and I want to show you how much I love you but only if you want me to."

"I do," she assured him. "It's just… it's been a while,"

"Is that all, sweetness he asked, moving forward to kiss her. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"No Derek," she said pulling back. "When I mean a while. I mean I haven't been with anyone since Eric."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled as he bent down to kiss her jaw and continued to kiss her as he spoke. "That's nothing to be worried about, Goddess. You don't have to worry about that. Don't think about him or other times before. This is about you and I. I'm gonna make you feel like you've never been loved before," he told her as he turned her around kissing the back of her neck.

"He never made love to me," she murmured.

He growled as he stepped back so he could remove her dress fully. "I will always make love to you."

He slowly pulled off her dress, letting it pool at her feet. He stood there watching her in her bra and panties, and he had to fight his own body not to lose control. He wanted to make this good for her. So instead he removed his own shirt and went to undo his belt buckle when she stopped him.

"Le – Let me," she said sweetly.

"Anything you want, baby," he said as he removed his hands to let her continue.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and with shaky hands she reached for his belt buckle. She quickly undid his belt and removed it from the loops. She then lifted her hand up to rest on his chest and slowly dragged her fingertips down. She could feel his muscles ripple under her touch and it excited her even more. When she reached the waist, she undid the button and brought down his zipper.

In a quick movement she pulled down his pants leaving him in only his boxers. "Oh my," she said as she looked at the strained fabric holding his arousal.

She moved her hand to lightly trace the hard ridges of his erection. "Baby, you're killing me here."

She removed his boxers, and his member sprang free in front of her face. She instantly moved her hand to clasp around him to slowly stroke him once.

"Next time," Derek said, bending over to lift her up. "This is about you, not me."

He spun her around and released the clasp on her bra causing the garment to fall to the floor. He then kissed her shoulder and slowly moved to his knees, kissing along her back until he reached her panties.

"I love you," he whispered as he slowly brought her panties down her long legs. He kissed the globes in front of him, and then turned her so her front was now facing him. "You're so beautiful." He looked at he neatly trimmed center. He couldn't stop himself from leaning forward to place a kiss at her taut hair.

"Derek," she moaned.

He trailed his fingers up the inside of her thighs, ghosting over her core. "You're so wet for me, baby. It's flowing over your legs," he growled as he moved his face closer to lap up the juices that had seeped out.

"Please," she pleaded with him.

"Please what?" he asked as he trailed his fingers along her lower lips; feeling her shutter at his touch.

"More!"

"Anything you want," he said before he lifted her left leg and placed it over his shoulder. Giving him the perfect angle to give her exactly what she wanted.

He took one long lick from bottom to top, stopping at her protruding nub. He sucked it into his mouth as he slowly thrust two fingers into her dripping core.

"Oh, god!" she said as she instantly felt her body climax with its first release brought on by someone other than her in the last five years. "Don't stop!"

"Never," he said, his voice muffled against her mound.

When he felt her relax he quickly withdrew his fingers and moved to his feet carrying her to he bed and placing her in the middle.

"What about you?" she asked as she moved to try and sit up.

"Next time," he said as he spread her legs before reaching over her to the nightstand to grab a condom.

"I want to give you what you just gave me."

"There will be plenty of time for that later, sweetheart. This isn't the last time we are going to do this. Hell, this isn't the last time this night we are going to do this."

"Oh," she said as she blushed deeply.

He leaned down to kiss her again, deepening the kiss instantly. He would never get enough of her. He started to kiss along her jaw and down to her chest where he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking hard.

"Oh, shit," she managed to get out through clenched teeth.

He used his other hand to tweak her other nipple as he brought her more pleasure.

"More. Please I need more," she said as she started to pant.

He let go of her nipple and positioned himself at her entrance. "I know what you need." He dragged his member up and down her slit spreading her moisture on the tip of his member. He then slowly stuck the tip in only to pull it back out. "Oh, shit! You're so tight."

"Get inside of me now!" she said, moving to grab for his member but was stopped when she felt two hands grab ahold of her writs holding them above her head.

"Good things come to those who wait," he said with a smirk, and he pushed himself in a little deeper this time.

"Oh god, it's never – oh, shit! Derek!" she panted.

"Relax," he told her as he stilled to let her body adjust to him. Once he felt like he could move, he started to rock his hips slowly inside of her, causing her body to wither beneath him.

"Oh God, Penelope! It's like you were made for me," he said as he moved his hips more, feeling her body quiver.

"So good!" she cried.

He started to make long, solid thrusts as he felt her walls start to clamp down onto him. He knew the next time she went over there was no way he was going to be able to last.

So he then grabbed onto her hips flipping them over in one fluid motion causing her to be on top. He helped her sit back up and she sank further onto him.

She tried to squirm away, but he kept her in place. "No Derek, I'm too heavy for this,"

He looked at her confused and then shook his head. This was his favorite position. He could see her breast bounce and their joining. "Ride me, Pen. You're not too heavy." he emphasized his words by shooting his hips upwards into her core

"Oh, God,!" she moaned.

She did as he asked and rode him as fast and hard as she could. She could feel her legs start to shake as she climbed the peak again.

Derek moved his hand to her core seeking out her bundle of nerves pinching it just enough to cause her to fall over the edge of bliss. As her body quaked around him, her walls clenching, he found his own release.

She fell into his chest for a moment breathing heavily, as she let her body come down from its high. When she regained some of her strength back, she moved off of him so he could dispose of the condom.

He pulled her body closer to his after, disposing of the condom. "I love you," he said.

"Oh, god, Derek. It has never been like that," she said, still panting.

He chuckled slightly, pulling her closer. "That's love, baby. It's different when both parties are in love."

She looked at him and smiled. He was right, this was different. She had never felt what Derek made her feel like- in and out of bed, now. She really did love him with all of her heart.

"I love you, Derek Morgan."

"I love you, too, Penelope Garcia." He kissed her head. "Now get some rest, 'cause the night is far from over."

* * *

 _AN: What did you think? Can we say how awesome this little girl is? She made a Lego sword for Derek… Too cute! If you have a moment let me know what you thought._


	7. Trust Me

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful support. You all are so amazing!**

* * *

Derek made his way back from a local station. Hotch had decided to let them leave early for the day. Thing was, Penelope still had to work with Team B, so she'd still be on the office for at least another three hours.

He pulled out his phone to text her.

 _Hey, Baby Girl. Hotch let us go early. I know you gotta work till 5. Want me to pick up Callie Monster?_

He waited a brief moment for her reply.

 _No, that's fine. I'll get her when I'm done._

He shut his phone, annoyed. It was the same story, had been since they started dating. She didn't trust him with Callie alone, and he didn't understand why. He had proved to her he loved her. Hell, they practically lived together. The guest room had become Callie's second bedroom. But yet, when it came to Derek taking care of her alone, she wouldn't allow it.

"What's the sour puss face for?" Rossi asked, walking next to Derek.

Derek turned to him and tired to give a small smile. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing," Rossi continued. "You'd think you'd be happy being let go a few hours early."

"I am," he lied.

"Garcia, still has to work right? Maybe you can pick Callie up and have a day with-"

"Not gonna happen," Morgan interrupted.

"What are you taking about. Can't you go and pick her up and-"

"I can't," he snapped. "Pen doesn't trust me with Callie." He walked off, leaving a confused Rossi.

Derek was determined to hash this out. He was over Penelope shielding Callie from him. They were together, and as far as he was concerned, that meant together forever. He groaned with annoyance. Even last weekend, Callie wanted to go get ice cream, but Penelope was already in her pajamas. He had offered to take Callie to the ice cream shop down the road, but before he knew it, Penelope had changed and grabbed her keys.

He walked into her office closing the door behind him. "Pen, we got to talk."

She turned around, shocked to see him there. "Wh- what are you doing here?"

Derek walked over to the desk sitting down. Taking a deep breath, he started. "Penelope-"

"What, Derek? I'm sorry, but I'm busy. I don't understand why you would come all the way back here."

"I'm tired or this," he stated. "You don't trust me with Calliope."

She turned to face him again. "What are you talking about? Of course I trust you with her. Is that why you came all the way back here?"

"You and I both know; you would don't trust me with her."

"Derek-"

"You love me right?" he asked. "And you want to be with me. Then you need to trust me. I know she is your world, but the thing is…" he looked at her trying to get her to understand. "… she's my world, too. You both are."

"Derek, it's not…"she said softly, letting her voice trail off.

"Explain it to me," he said. "We practically live together. You don't sleep at your apartment if I'm in town." He stood up, pulling her out of her chair to be right in front of him. " I am in love with you. I want the rest of my life with you and Callie. You need to trust me."

She sighed. "I really do trust you, Derek. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone."

"Talk to me, please. We can't be stagnate, we need to keep moving forward."

She moved out of his arms and sat back down. "I know it's been months, but this is still new for me. It's always been just me and Callie. No one else. It's hard that you all are around and in her life so much now. It's hard for me to let go of her. She's been my only responsibility for so long."

He crouched down in front of her. "I know you lived in fear for a long time. Your one goal was to keep Callie safe." He cupped her face in his hands brushing away the tears that were now running down her cheeks. "You're both safe. Rossi and Hotch made the warrants disappear, and we haven't heard anything from Eric at all. You and Callie are safe. You're safe with me."

"I love you," she whispered, smiling at him.

"I love you, too." He brought his lips down to hers in a soft kiss. "I want you to trust me with everything. After all, if you are gonna move in with me you need to trust me with Callie one hundred percent."

"What are you taking about?" She pulled back, looking in his eyes.

"We should make this official, Penelope. I want you and Callie to move in with me. I want to know you both are safe at home, even if I'm not in town."

"Derek," she said, tears falling.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

She smiled at him, nodding her head. "Yes, Hot Stuff."

He kissed her again, before moving towards the door.

"Derek?"

He stopped to turn to her. "Yeah, baby?"

"Go pick up Callie," she said, smiling wide.

He gave her one of his trademark smiles before leaving to go get their girl.

* * *

"I'm here to pick up Calliope," Derek said after Mrs. Watkins opened the door.

"Derek, nice to see you again," she answered with a smile. "Penelope not with you?"

"Not this time," he said. "She needs to work until five but I was cut loose early."

"Chocolate Thunder!" Callie exclaimed, running into his arms. "You're here so early! Where is Mommy?"

"Hey Callie Monster," he said with a smile, picking her up into his arms. "Mommy has to work, but I thought you and I could spend some time together. Would you like that?"

The little girl smiled bright, leaned in a kissed his cheek. "Yeah, Chocolate Thunder. Can we go get ice cream and go to the park?"

"You sure do love ice cream." He put her down.

"Ice cream is my favorite."

"Go get your stuff," he said before turning to Mrs. Watkins. "How was she today?"

Callie ran out of the room to get her things.

"She's always a dear." She smiled.

"I'm ready," Callie said, running back into the room. "Can we go get ice cream?"

"Come on, little monster, we'll go get ice cream. Just don't tell your mommy."

* * *

Penelope kept looking at her phone. She knew it was wrong to worry so much, but she couldn't help it. She did trust Derek, but Callie was her baby. It had been just them for so long. It was hard to let go.

She fought the urge to call and make sure thy were okay. It had been over two hours now. Derek was right though. They hadn't seen any sign of Eric, maybe this time he really did leave.

Her phone beeped signaling a new message. She opened the phone to see a picture of Derek and Callie eating ice cream in the park by his house. She smiled. Derek was so good with her. She had no reason to worry. Derek would give his own life to protect her and Callie.

She texted back.

 _No ice cream for me? :)_

She only had to wait a moment before she got a reply.

 _You want a sweet treat baby? I'll make sure to give you one tonight ;)_

 _You are too much. I love you both. I'll be done soon, then we can tell Callie about the new living arrangements._

* * *

"Chocolate Thunder, I need to go potty," Callie wined running up to Derek.

"Okay, Sweetheart, come on. The bathrooms are only over that hill." He grabbed onto her hand, taking her to the public bathrooms.

When they made it to the bathrooms he started leading her to the men's room.

"I can't go in there," she giggled. "That's for boys. I'm not a boy, Chocolate Thunder."

"I know, baby, I want to make sure you're safe and I can't go into the girl's room. Doesn't your mommy always go in with you?"

"I'm a big girl. I can go in by myself."

"I don't know, Callie. I don't like you going in there by yourself. Just come in with me and I will wait outside the stall," he explained.

"No, I can do it." She started walking towards the girls' room leaving Derek to wait outside.

He had a bad feeling about this. He should have told her Penelope said she needed to go in with him, but Callie was just like her mother. When she wanted to do something she did it no matter what it was and right now she wanted to be a big girl.

The park was relatively quiet. It made sense being the middle of the week during the day. No one would be around, it didn't look like anyone was near the restrooms, so she was probably in there by herself.

He waited a few more moments looking down at his watch. _She's got two more minutes an then I'm going in after her,_ he thought.

Just then the door opened. He felt relief wash over him seeing her smiling face. "You wash your hands, baby?" he said, bending over to pick her up.

"I always wash my hands," she answered with a smile, but her face went pale and her smile fell.

He watched Callie's face contort in horror. "What is it, Ca-"

Just then his world went black.


	8. Fear

**AN: I am sorry for the long wait! I will be updating a little more consistent now that the semester is over and I have some free time. I promise! I'll also be working on my other stories too :)**

 **Don'f forget about the profiler Choice awards going on :)**

* * *

"Sir, can you hear me?"

Derek tried to open his eyes, but the pain shooting through his head stopped him.

"I think he's coming to," the voice said. "Sir, my name's Danny. I'm an EMT. Can you tell me your name?"

Derek opened his eyes to see a man standing over him. His head pounded, and he felt something trickling down his neck. "Der- Derek," he choked out. "Derek Morgan."

"Alright, Derek. We are on our way to the Hospital. We got a call about a man laying outside the bathrooms at the park, covered in blood. Do you know what happened to you?" Danny asked, removing the oxygen mask a little so Derek could talk better.

"My daughter," he said, his eyes growing wide. He tried to sit up, but the medic stopped him.

"You have to lay back, Derek. Your head's still bleeding. We also don't know what other damage might have been caused from the attack."

"Calliope," Derek said looking at the man. "My girlfriend's daughter. She was with me."

Danny looked at him and nodded briefly. "We'll find her. Right now we have to get you to the hospital to get checked out. We'll call the police and have them get a description of your daughter."

"No!" Derek said, wincing in pain. "I have to get her. Eric must have-"

"Derek, listen to me," Danny started. "You need to remain calm, okay? The more you move the harder it is to get the bleeding under control. Head wounds bleed a lot."

"My phone." Derek tried to reach into his pocket. "I have to call Hotch and Penelope."

Danny got his phone out for him. "Is Hotch who we should call for you?"

"He's my boss," Derek tried to continue closing his eyes as he realization of everything started coming into focus. "I work for the FBI. Aaron Hotchner is two on speed dial." Derek closed his eyes again this time, unable to stay conscious as the pain overwhelmed him.

XXXX

"Do you know who I am little girl?" Eric asked, moving closer to Calliope.

"Mommy say's I'm not supposed to talk to people without her saying it's okay," Callie said backing away from him. He had brought her to a small dingy apartment not far from the park.

"It's okay," he said, moving to his knees in front of her. "I'm your daddy, you can talk to me."

"No," Callie protested. "You're not!"

"I am," Eric said with more force.

"Mommy said my real daddy was a bad man and that-"

"Your mommy is a whore," he snapped, jumping to his feet. "If anyone is a bad person, it's her. She took you away from me, and now she is telling you lies about me while she screws that Neanderthal!"

Callie scooted back to the corner of the room. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew it wasn't good. Her mother had told her many times: when she didn't feel safe to scream and run and find a person in uniform. Callie looked around the room. There was no where she could run to. This man, that said he was her daddy, scared her. He had hurt Chocolate Thunder and made his head bleed everywhere before scooping her up and carrying her off into a near by car.

"I want my mommy!"

Eric turned from his spot to look at the cowering girl in the corner of the room. "Your mommy isn't coming back. It's you and me from now on."

"B-but…" Callie stuttered.

"Shut up!" he said. "You're just like your ungrateful mother. She never shut her fucking mouth too!"

Callie puled her knees up to her chest and put her head in her hands and she started to cry.

XXXX

Hotch and Penelope were the first to make it to the hospital. They were pointed in the direction they needed to go, but it was not necessary. They could hear Morgan fighting with the staff trying to get out.

Penelope ran to the noise and pushed herself into Derek's room. "Where is she?"

Derek turned to Penelope his eyes growing wide. "Penelope…"

"Where is she? Where is Calliope?" she asked again, her voice shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Derek said as he tried to move off of the bed and over to her.

"Agent Morgan, I am not going to tell you again. You _have_ to stay seated. Your head is still bleeding, and we are still trying to get the fragments of the brick out," the doctor said.

"I don't give a fuck what you are trying to do," he snarled looking at the man and then turning back to Penelope. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I don't know how it happened. I was letting her go to the bathroom and when she came out, she had this really scared look on her face and then every thing went black,"

"Oh God!" Penelope cried falling to her knees. "He's finally got her." She felt her world crumble as her worst fear became reality. She started to panic, her body was shaking, her vision was blurred.

"Get off me!" Derek said moving to Penelope.

Two arms wrapped around her. Derek had pushed his way out of the doctor's grasp and moved to her. When she realized it was him, she quickly pushed out of his arms. "Get away from me," she said, anger and pain pulsing through her. The one time she had left Callie out of her sight and she was taken. She didn't care if, it wasn't Derek's fault, right now she needed to blame someone and that was going to be him.

"No," he said, pulling her back into his grasp tighter. "Baby, I'm so sorry."

As much anger as she felt inside of her she couldn't fight it any more. She turned into his chest and openly sobbed.

"Morgan, you have to get back into the bed and let the doctors finish," Hotch said, trying to usher the two back to the bed.

Penelope felt Derek move her with him to the side of the bed and then pull her back down. She felt like her world was falling apart.

"Doctor, can you tell us what happened to cause all the bleeding?" Hotch asked as the doctor started to pull out the fragments from the back of Derek's head.

"It seems as though Agent Morgan was hit with a heavy brick forcefully enough to cause him to fall unconscious," the doctor replied. He pulled out another fragment and dropped it into the bowl next to him. "His brain seems to be unaltered from the impact. However, there was a significant amount of blood."

"Head wounds bleed a lot," they heard from behind them. They turned to see Reid standing there along with the other members of the team. Derek was still holding Penelope as the doctor worked on cleaning up his head. She continued to sob.

"Shh," he cooed. "We're going to find her. I promise." He kissed the top of her head.

"You don't know that. He's been trying for so long and now- now that he has her." She started crying harder.

Derek pulled her back into his embrace closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promise you, I will stop at nothing until I find her and bring our little girl home."


	9. I'm Sorry

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I want to thank you all for the amazing support you all have given me. I am truly humbled. Less than a year ago I started this journey with FanFiction, and so much has happened since then. All have you have given me the strength I needed to go after my own dreams so thank you.**

 **Side note the Profiler's Choice Awards is still accepting votes. If you have a moment, please go and vote for your favorite authors.**

* * *

Callie looked around the dark room. The man that said he was her father had tied her up to the furnace and went to sleep in the adjoining room. He had left her a pillow on the floor, much like the one Chocolate Thunder had for Clooney at the foot of her bed.

She was scared. Scared more than she had ever been in her life. All she wanted was her mom.

She looked at her writs, and closed her eyes at the pain. The shackles hurt. Every time she moved they would rub deeper into her skin. She was trying so hard not to cry. Her mommy always told her if anything bad happened to relax and look for a man in uniform. There was only one problem:

There was no one in uniform.

She felt the tears start to fall down her reddened cheeks, no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

XXXX

Derek paced the office. He had refused to stay in the hospital, not while he could be doing something to help find Calliope. Callie was a huge part of his life now, even if it hadn't been that long.

He looked over to Penelope who was sitting in the chair talking to Rossi about Eric.

His heart broke. The look on her face was devastating.

The one time she trusted him with her little girl something happened. The one thing she had been shielding Callie from happened under his watch.

He shook his head with disgust. She had kept Callie safe all this time, just to have her be taken when life was finally moving forward.

He watched as more tears fell down Penelope's face. How would she ever trust him again? How could she love him after it was his fault Callie was taken?

XXXX

"Do you think Eric would harm Callie?" Rossi asked.

Penelope looked from her hands to Rossi. "I don't know. I never thought he would hit me, and he did. I would like to believe he would never hit his daughter, but you know as well as I do that people snap."

Rossi nodded his head and placed his hand on her knee, lightly squeezing it. "We are going to find her, _Bella_. We will. We are doing everything that we can."

Penelope wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "I know you are. I just hope we find her soon."

Rossi nodded before standing up and going over to Hotch. Penelope looked over at Derek who was staring at her from across the room. He looked devastated.

She closed her eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. She thought back to their conversation in her office about trusting him.

She did trust him. She trusted him more than she trusted anyone else with Callie. But under _his_ watch she was taken. He turned his head slightly and she saw the white bandage. It wasn't his fault.

With all of the strength she had left in her, she stood up and walked over to him. "There was nothing you could have done. It was a blitz attack," she spoke quietly as if trying to convince herself.

Derek turned and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Penelope. This is all my fault. I should have gone into the bathroom with her, or I shouldn't have taken her to the park without you. You were right not to trust me."

"Derek," she said firmly. "This would have happened even if I was there. Eric has been waiting a long time for his opportunity. He would have taken it no matter what. This isn't about you. This is about Callie. Eric is getting revenge for me leaving in the middle of the night and taking her with me."

"You must hate me. I would." He pushed away from her and started to pace. His anger starting to raise. "I'm a fucking federal agent, and I let some fucking asshole get the jump on me and abduct Callie." He faced towards Hotch and Rossi. "And we're not doing shit. We're sitting here in the fucking BAU shooting the shit when we should be out the looking for her." He swiped all the papers off the table he was standing next to in a fury.

"Relax, Morgan," Hotch said, moving to him. "We have to get a handle on the situation. We are doing what we can. We have some techs trying to trace him. JJ and Reid are out in the neighborhood asking the local shops if anyone has seen him. You flipping out is not helping the situation."

"We both know what normally happens, Hotch," he snarled his anger reaching his peak. "What are you going to do wait until her body shows up?"

"Morgan!" Hotch hollered.

Rossi instantly moved over to Penelope and pulled her sobbing body into his arms. Morgan's outburst clearly affecting her.

"Get out," Hotch declared. "Go for a walk or do something to clear your head. You are _not_ helping. There is absolutely no reason to ever suspect he would harm Calliope. It doesn't fit the profile. You being one of our top agents should know that."

Derek looked over to the woman he loved in Rossi's arms. He felt like a dick. He didn't mean to say it. He couldn't keep his emotions in check. He just wanted to be doing more than sitting around the BAU waiting. He wanted to be out there looking for her. Right now he felt like a caged animal, but that was no reason to act the way he was acting.

He took a deep breath. Hotch seemed to have noticed his demeanor change. He nodded at him, and Derek went over to Penelope taking her into his arms and moving out of the office.

Once he was out of earshot he sat down in a vacant chair and pulled her into his lap. "I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to do. I didn't mean it. We both know he wouldn't hurt her; we always trust the profile. I overreacted. "

Penelope took a deep breath. "I just want her home."

"I want her home too. I just feel so useless sitting here." He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. This must be what it feels like for the parents of victims when they are searching for their lost child.

He had a new understanding in the situation.

Hotch came out of the office, along with Rossi. "Penelope, Eric is a creature of habit right? That's what you mentioned before."

Penelope shifted on Derek's lap to look at Hotch. "Yes. He almost never deviated from his routine. Why?"

Hotch nodded. "One of the techs spotted him on a security camera at a convince store not far from the park. It seems as though he frequents it at least twice a week. If he really is a creature of habit, I think he might be close by. I've sent JJ and Reid to go talk to the clerks there."

"You saw him on the security footage? When was the last time?" she said in a hurry.

"We have footage of him yesterday morning."

Rossi chimed in. "We are headed there now."

Derek's heart quickened as he went into agent mode. He lifted Penelope off his lap. "I'm coming with you."

"Me too," Penelope said moving to grab her bag.

* * *

 _AN: She's almost home :)_


	10. Rescue Me

**AN: SURPRISE! Ahh, sorry I have been so absent. Can you believe I actually followed my dreams of acting…and was CAST! I just finished filming… where get this… I was the lead!**

 **No I have not abandoned you. I'm still here.**

* * *

Eric looked over at Callie, who was still sitting in the corner. "Will you shut up already?" He moved closer to her throwing a cloth at her. "Stop crying and wash your face."

Callie didn't move.

"You need to get yourself together so we can leave."

She grabbed the cloth. "I'm not leaving!"

"Yes, you are. You're coming with me. You're _my_ daughter. No one is going to hide you from me again. Especially not your bitch of a mother."

Callie flinched at the tone in his voice.

"She took you from me and then had the gall to take you to that caveman's house. She is not a good mother. She's trying to replace me."

Callie looked at him, confused.

"No worries, though, Callie. Soon you'll never see her or _your_ Chocolate Thunder again."

XXXX

Penelope sat in the back seat of the SUV as her team talked about their game plan. Thankfully, with the help of the clerks, they were able to pinpoint where Eric had been staying. Once they got the building, Hotch was able to get a warrant to talk to the landlord in getting the correct apartment.

Penelope watched the screen in front of her on the computer. There were two heat sensors showing two bodies in the apartment they were watching. One was a taller individual, and the other was clearly a small child, who appeared to be sitting on the floor.

She understood they were getting their plan together, but it was hard for her to sit there and _not_ run up the stairs and get her little girl back.

"Everything is going to be okay, _Bella_ ," Rossi said to her. "We're ready. We were just taking the extra precautions because of his previous attitude."

"I know, Rossi. It's just…" She looked outside the SUV to see Derek putting on his vest.

"Penelope," Rossi started. "Everything is going to be okay. We're gonna get your little girl back. And when we do, you'll finally stop running and living in fear. You have a permeant family now."

"Thank you," she whispered.

XXXX

"Alright," Derek said. "So our game plan is to play the "delivery man"? How do we know he hasn't seen Reid before? Clearly he's been watching us." They figured Eric would open for a delivery man.

"We're not using Reid. We are going to have another agent act as a delivery person. Once Eric opens the door we'll go in." Hotch turned toward the layout of the apartment. "We have to play this carefully so he doesn't try to go after Callie."

"We are assuming he has guns, correct?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. His level of violence with Garcia shows he is capable of that type of escalation. Although, I don't believe he would turn that heat onto Calliope, we need to be prepared for anything. We have two ambulances staged a quarter of a mile away. As soon as we make of fist move, everyone will be in position."

"I want a mic," Penelope said getting out of the SUV.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Baby Girl," Derek said moving over to her.

She glared at him. "That's my girl in there, Derek. I'm tired of not being any use right now. I won't do anything to jeopardies the mission but I have to at least listen to what's going on. I'm about to pull out my hair. My little girl is holed up in an apartment with a crazy man who has physically put his hands on me more than once, threatened me, and stalked me. I am not going to just sit by here and wait, with zero knowledge as to what's going on inside."

Derek pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, Pen. I'm so sorry for all of this. I love you."

"I love you, too, Derek. But that doesn't stop the fact that I will be listening."

"I don't recommend it, Garcia," Hotch said, holding out the earpiece. "But as a parent, I get it."

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in position. Derek and Hotch were in the hall behind a cart, waiting for Eric to open the door. They sent one of the other agents to act as a delivery man, with a package addressed to Eric.

Derek waited in position until suddenly Eric opened the door to sign for the package when the rest of the team sprang into action. Hotch was through the door first, Derek right behind him.

"Daddy!" Calliope cried.

He turned to see Eric holding Callie in his arms with a knife to her throat. "Step back," he said as he pulled the girl into his arms tighter.

"Daddy, you came for me!" Callie cried.

"Yes, Callie Monster," Derek whispered trying to calm her. "Daddy will always come for you. Like I told you, I'll always protect you and Mommy," Derek said in the direction of Eric and her, but he refused to take his eyes off of Eric. He had one goal and that was to bring his girl home.

"Protect her? Are you really always there to protect her?" Eric looked at him. "I don't think so, Agent Morgan. Are you really protecting Callie when you're off fucking her whore of a mother? Do you even know where Callie is when you fuck that bitch? You think she is in her room, but is she?" Eric snarled.

Derek glanced at Callie. She looked so frightened.

"Let me ask you this, _Chocolate Thunder,_ has she improved in the sack or does she still suck worse than a virgin on prom night? You know it took me forever to get her to figure out a blow job. You think with how fat she is; she be a pro at it." He shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

"Shut your mouth," Derek spat.

"Or what?" Eric asked bringing the knife closer to Callie's neck.

"You won't hurt her," Derek said. "You've only been doing this to get Callie back. You want her."

"Yeah, I want to sell her to the highest bidder," Eric laughed.

"Callie," Derek said. "Do me a favor and keep your eyes closed don't open them until I say it's okay."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes as Eric pretended to swipe the knife across her neck once more.

Derek felt anger rush through him. "You might as well put the knife down. You're not getting out of her alive."

Eric looked at him for a moment before a creepy smile appeared on his face. "Then neither is she."

XXXX

Penelope felt her heart sink as she heard the gun shots. She pushed past all the agents and made her way upstairs to the apartment. She didn't know how she was able to get their as fast as she did but nothing was going to stop her.

"Daddy!" she heard as she rounded the corner, only to see Callie rushing into Derek's arms. "Daddy, you saved me. You saved me from the bad man!"

Penelope ran to them pulling them both into an embrace. "Oh baby!" she said as she cried into her daughter's hair. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you, so much."

"Mommy, don't cry." Callie pulled back from her mother's embrace to look at her. "Daddy protected me just like he said he would."

"Yes," Penelope said. "Your daddy did protect you."

Callie looked at Derek, her eyes wide. "I love you, Daddy." She threw her arms around his neck, holding on with everything she had.

"I love you, too, munchkin." He turned to pull Penelope into his arms as well. He kissed the top of Penelope's head and then Callie's. "I'll always love and protect both of you."


	11. Epilogue

**AN: Well hello my fine lovely readers. I just realized how long it had truly been since updating this story. I always planned to have an epilogue and I guess it's high time I actually wrote it. Thank you for all your continued support. I love you all.**

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

 **One Month Later**

Callie turned in her dress showing her mother how pretty she looked. Penelope couldn't help but smile. Just over a month ago she was on the verge of losing everything and now, here she was about to marry the man of her dreams, with her daughter by her side.

"You look beautiful, baby," she remarked.

"Thank you, Mommy. Do you think Daddy will like it?" Callie asked.

"I know he will. He's gonna be just as excited to see you walk down the aisle as he is me."

"Yay! And Clooney, too, right?" Callie asked.

Penelope laughed. Leave it to her daughter to want to empress the dog. "Yes, baby, Clooney will like it."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Penelope asked.

"It's Hotch and me, Baby Girl?"

"Daddy!" Callie ran over to the door, letting Derek in.

"So, I guess we are not doing that whole 'don't see the bride before the wedding thing' huh?" Penelope laughed as she stood up to great her soon to be husband.

"You look amazing, Baby," Derek whispered bringing Penelope into his arms for a sweet kiss.

"What about me, Daddy?"

Derek dropped to his knees, pulling Callie into his arms. "You, too, Callie Monster. You look stunning."

"You were right, Mommy. Daddy did like it. I wonder if Clooney will, too?"

Derek gave Penelope a strange look.

"Don't ask, Hot Stuff."

"Sorry to intrude while you are getting ready," Hotch said. "But I just got the official word, and had the new paper work sent over. I thought you'd want to look at it right away."

Penelope's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Uncle, Captain Rules is always serious, Mommy."

Penelope looked at her daughter. Callie was what she lived for, she had spent such a long time going out of her was to protect her. Now, now she didn't need to worry about any of that. With Eric gone, Callie was free to go outside and play. She no longer needed to mindful of the threat of Eric.

And now, more so than ever. She could give Callie a family. A real family.

Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Baby," Derek said softly. "You don't need to cry. This is a happy time."

Penelope looked at him. "I know… it's just…"

"It's been a long time coming," Derek answered.

Penelope nodded.

Hotch handed her some paperwork. "This is your copy. It completely wipes your record clean of any of the charges that were filed against you. Now with Eric gone you won't have to live in fear anymore."

Penelope took the papers and briefly looked over them.

 _Freedom._

"He's got something else, baby," Derek said as he took Penelope's hand and led her over to the table.

"He does?"

"Yeah." Derek looked at Callie. "Callie Monster, can you come here?"

Callie without missing a beat ran and jumped into Derek's arms. She looked him in the eyes with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, baby," he answered matching her grin. "Do you see this paper right here?"

Callie looked down at it and nodded. "Yeah."

"This paper makes everything official."

"What's that mean?" she asked.

Penelope grabbed the paper. "This isn't what I think it is, is it?" She scanned the document and then looked at Derek and Hotch. "Adoption paperwork?"

"I put a rush on it. I was trying to get it completed last week but there was a backlog in family court," Hotch said.

"I- I-"

"What's official mean?" Callie asked again, clearly getting impatient.

Penelope tried to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"Once your mommy and I sign this paper, it means I'm your real daddy," Derek said kissing the top of her head.

"But you already are my daddy, right?" She looked at Hotch.

Penelope wiped the tears from her eyes. Leave it to her daughter to look at the man who handles all the rules to give her the answer.

Hotch smiled. "Yes, Callie. Derek is already your Daddy, but this makes it like glue."

Callie cocked her head to the side.

"Remember when you were playing with Jack and glued the Lego pieces together and they wouldn't come apart?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this makes it so Derek will always be your Daddy, like how those two pieces will never come apart."

Callie looked back at Derek. "Are you gonna glue yourself to me?"

"No, Callie Monster. This just means, I'm always gonna be your Daddy," Derek said with a laugh.

"Yay!" Callie screamed.

Derek smiled and put her down. She ran to Penelope and jumped in her arms. "Mommy, I have a Daddy that's gonan stay with me forever like glue!"

Penelope looked from her daughter to Derek, tears in her eyes. "Yes, baby, Derek is going to be with us forever, just like glue."

She put her daughter down and grabbed the pen from Hotch. Quickly she signed the paperwork and handed it to Derek for him to sign as well. Once he was done he looked up at Penelope.

"We did it," he said.

"That we did, Chocolate Thunder."

Derek handed the paperwork back to Hotch before brining Callie into his arms. He then pulled Penelope to his side. "Come on, my girls. Let's go get married."

And they all live Happily Ever After :)

The End.

* * *

 _AN: Another Polhop story has come to an end. I want to thank you all for your continued support. I love you all._


End file.
